There are various fastening devices to mount a light fixture, in the form of a pot, to a ceiling or the like. With those using a spring arrangement, the fixing is accomplished inside the hole. Other systems require a metallic plate inside the ceiling, which results in an electrician to work inside the ceiling to carry out the mounting operation. Other devices require the provision of a lath to which the pot is fixed.
It has been found that, in most cases, to secure the pot to the ceiling often causes some damage to the material of the ceiling or delays are often encountered due to the need to handle the different pieces of the light fixture.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a mounting system for recessed lighting fixtures.